256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
A Verybo Merrybo Harrybo
The 45th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles. Watch it here. Plot Harrybo wants to do something funny for the Rosens while they're busy on Christmas Eve. While in his house and lamenting the fact he has to clear snow off his driveway, he directly informs the audience of his plans, but he doesn't know precisely what to do to them. He then figures that he'll go around and ask people for some ideas, with Older Rosen appearing momentarily, saying that Harrybo has a good idea. Harrybo tells him Older Rosen to go away, but Older Rosen just stands there to look at his eyebrows. Harrybo goes around London interviewing random people to get ideas, including Mark Sabine, Older Rosen again, and The Presents Inspector, although it doesn't work out too well. First, he bumps Mark Sabine shortly after leaving his house, who recommends something a bit sexy. Harrybo tells him to come up with something G rated. After Mark quotes some random words, Harrybo decides to move on and interview some more people. He then stops by one person and asks him what he likes about Christmas. The person replies that he doesn't know and won't get it until tomorrow. Harrybo interviews another person, who just says "some fried fish". A third person tells Harrybo about how someone would take mouthfuls of custard and blow it down their nose (eugh). He then meets up with The Presents Inspector, who talks about how he likes sandwiches and has 12 of them. After meeting up with the same person, who keeps talking about the fried fish, he moves on to Older Rosen, who talks about his chocolatey shaving soap. He meets with another person, who says that he doesn't know who won the world series last year. Harrybo finishes his interviews by meeting up the person talking about the fried fish again. Harrybo concludes that either everyone thought he was making another crazy advert or everyone's just crazy (probably both). Harrybo then decides to try mailing fried fish to the Rosens. He gets an envelope from the post office, stuffs some fried fish in it, and sends it by chucking it through the air (that's how letters work, right?) Instead of landing in the Rosens' flat though, it lands in RootNegativeSixteen's windmill, and she quickly throws it back at him. He then gets revisited by The Presents Inspector who actually decides he wants to inspect his present, check for certain substances. He doesn't really specify what exactly he's checking for though, instead throwing a paper bag with sandwiches inside at Harrybo. After that whole ordeal, Harrybo just walks off to look for a different present elsewhere. Harrybo goes to the big London department store, Harrrrs, to see if there's anything to get there. He finds a box with something apparently disgusting inside that he retches at, he finds a box with Samuel L. Jackson in it for some reason asking him to say bitch, and he finds a box with a giant fart in it though he figures that last one is too predictable. Then he finds Billy Mays selling the iTunes Toilet, although Harrybo calls Billy out on it being bullshit. Harrybo then gets an idea. As he leaves, Billy starts dancing. The following night on Christmas, Michael and Brian are in their flat just kind of relaxing, though Michael is kind of bored. Harrybo of course rushes in right then and delivers his present to the Rosens. They are skeptical of him, figuring it's going to be a prank of some kind, though Michael opens the box anyway, only to find the box is empty. Harrybo reveals his actual present was that he got their toilet repaired, and Michael thanks him. Harrybo asks the Rosens if they'll help him clear his driveway the next day, and they decline. Kravindish pops in to point out the video's use of the Charlie Brown Christmas soundtrack is illegal, you know. Music * "Skating" by Vince Guaraldi * "Christmas Is Coming" by Vince Guaraldi * "Christmas Time Is Here (Instrumental)" by Vince Guaraldi * "Exploration" from Bit.Trip Core soundtrack * "Jingle Bells" by Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass * "Stop Making Up Genres And Overdose Yourself" by 256 Pi (download) * "O Tannenbaum" by Vince Guaraldi Category:Episodes